Francis John IV (FrancisJohn)
"There's nothing that can't be fixed by a good pipe and some leaf." 'General Information' Race: Halfling Class: Bard (Street Performer) Level: 9 Experience: 50,489 XP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: Cortessa First Seen: Don't Let It Go Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 33 Height: 3'3" Weight: 33 lbs. Hair: Bushy brown Eyes: Caramel brown Skin: Creamy white |-|Appearance= Francis John IV is a short and stocky, portly little fellow, rife with bushy unkempt hair. His brow is adorned with an attractive silver headband decorated with a number of small red and orange gemstones. His shoulders are draped with a vibrant scarf featuring red, gold, and green hues. The halfling's garb is draped with greens, yellows, browns, and greys. Francis John IV always carries a mischievous grin and his eyes always have a impish glint. His facade would not be complete without his trusty pipe, always in mouth or hand. |-|Demeanor= Always quick to laugh, but even faster to make others laugh, Francis John IV lives for telling stories. Typically the jolliest sort of fellow, he is always looking for the next opportunity for merrymaking. Fond of the pipe, food, and drink, the Halfling loves making friends wherever he goes. But alas, he has a dark side too. If he feels wronged or aggrieved, he will go to any lengths to ensure the correct party meets the suffering they deserve. |-|Background= Roughy River is quaint little halfling fishing community on the southern most edge of the Landadel baronies. It is located right where a tributary of the Ouhm River meets the western sea. One day, the hopelessly sterile Francis John II and his portly plump wife Magdalene were fishing in the Roughy River, enjoying one of those sunsets where orange and purple fight for supremacy over the sky. And with quite the surprise, they found a large basket floating downstream. Inside were twin halfling baby boys! They named them Francis John III, and Francis John IV, respectively after their grandfather, Francis John I. These boys were trouble from the beginning. They never seemed to quite get along with their parents, or even each other. Nothing major ever happened because of it, but the first sign of serious trouble happened at the brothers' 9th birthday party. His great grandmother on his father’s father’s side traveled all the way to Roughy River up from South Roughy. Everyone was so excited to see Gladys John, and more importantly see what gift she would give. The suspense over her present was justified, because she was known for giving the best presents, a title she earned over many, many years. Well the celebration was under way, and it was high time to open gifts. The anticipation built throughout the evening, and now Francis was to open his great-grandmother's present. He ripped up the paper, and opened the lid on the box. It was the most Cortessa-awful scarf one could imagine. It reminded him of something a dwarf might wear. That's right a dwarf! To him, it was simply a piece of rubbish that wasn't fit to wipe his own bottom. He felt dozens of eyes waiting for his reaction, especially the twinkly blues of his great-grandmother. Without any hesitation, he began lavishing the utmost praise on the scarf, and on his great-grandmother. After his birthday, he simply felt most awful for deceiving everyone. This negativity festered for days, but softened through the weeks. More importantly, he never forgot how easy it was to not tell the truth. Through his formative years, he realized how easily lying came to him, and it was a skill he practiced more often than not. Life became a game, and he was the game master. As weeks became months became years, his lies simply became more awful then the previous. Not to be outdone, Francis John IV’s brother, Francis John III, matched him lie for lie. The creativity and violence of the lies reached legendary proportions in the Roughy River community. Without going into the details, Francis John II and rotund Magdalene finally had enough of the twins’ hijinks and threw them out of the house. They were only 17! Rumor has it the lies they told ended up with the wife ending up in a roast spit with an apple in her mouth, and their father being unceremoniously fired from his job (three times in one day). Freedom abound, the brothers simply shook hands and parted ways. Francis III went off to Venza. He ended up delivering some goods to Tritower, and spoiling a caper in the process. He liberated a merchant ship from a sea hag, and eventually went onto vacation to the island of Yarendal to savor the wine season. Francis John IV, stayed put for awhile. He got a job as a ferrymaster, ushering boats up and down the Roughy River. He wasn't very good at his boat job at all, often getting caught up in making the most non-sensical unbelievable stories seem true to his passengers. He noticed their was a certain magic to his words, and funny things start to happen in his presence. He began to practice conjuring up these elementary magicks, and after a few years he built up quite an arsenal magic spells... all powered by the sound of his voice. Unfortunately, after a few more planetary rotations, great grandmother Gladys John became ill. Francis John IV knew he had to confess his lie to her, and it broke her dear heart. Down on his trip to South Roughy, he didn't have it in him to come clean for his brother too. After paying his final respects, he set out to find his twin brother to tell him the sad news. After digging some information up in Venza, he became quite charmed with the big city life. However, he knew he couldn't dilly-dally and eventually set out for the island nation of Yarendal. For those reading at home, it should be noted that his brother Francis John III returned back to Roughy River to take control of the celebration trade of his home community's annual midsummer festival. He went their to tour the island's wine country expecting a relaxing journey, but quickly found out that the island country was magically frozen over by the powers of the ice queen. With the help of his now good friends Charity, Yosephus, and Ja'elle, they adventured to the ice castle. After defeating snow monsters and a young white dragon along the way, eventually they toppled the ice queen and her minions, returning the land to normal. After a daring escape at the hands of the queen's sister, Francis returned back to Venza, cozy-ing himself up by the warm fires of the Dunn Wright Inn. |-|Languages= Low Venzan (Racial) Halfling (Racial) Gnome (Racial) Deltan (Regional) Dwarven (INT Bonus) Elven (INT Bonus) Aquan (Trait) Aklo (Linguistics) Auran (Linguistics) Draconic (Linguistics) Giant (Linguistics) Grippli (Linguistics) Ignan (Linguistics) Sylvan (Linguistics) Tengu (Linguistics) Terran (Linguistics) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 8 (-1) | 10 -2 -- -- -- | ( 0) | DEX 10 (+0) | 8 +2 -- -- -- | (-2) | CON 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | INT 14 (+0) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | WIS 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | CHA 28 (+9) | 18 +2 +2 +6 -- | (17) | Headband 'Combat Statistics' HP: 56 Bard(9d8) Max -2 Init: +0 DEX(0) BAB: +6/+1 Bard(6) CMB: +4 + STR(-1) + Size(-1) CMD: 14 + BAB(6) + STR(-1) + DEX(0) + Size(-1) Speed: 20 ft. Base(20) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 16 + Size(1) + DEX(0) + Armor(5) Flat: 15 + Size(1) + Armor(5) Touch: 11 + Size(1) + DEX(0) Fort: +3 + Bard(2) + Resist(1) Reflex: +7 + Bard(6) + Resist(1) Will: +7 + Bard(6) + Resist(1) Notes: +3 before roll, +2 after roll Adaptable Luck (race) +2 against fear (race) +4 against bardic performance, sonic, language-dependent effects (bard) 'Offense' |-|Shortsword= Melee: +5 + STR(-1) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing Special: |-|Shortbow= Ranged: +6 + DEX(0) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Crit: 20/x3 Type: Piercing Range: 60 ft. Special: |-|Dagger= Melee: +5 + STR(-1) Ranged: +5 + DEX(0) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Range: 10 ft. Special: Notes: 'Racial Traits' Ability Score Adjustment: -2 STR, +2 DEX, +2 CHA Small: +1 size bonus to AC +1 size bonus attack rolls –1 penalty to CMB and CMD +4 size bonus Stealth Slow Speed: Base speed 20 feet Fearless: +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear Adaptable Luck: Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. Polyglot: +2 racial bonus Linguistics checks, and always class skill. Any one other language of their choice in addition to bonus INT languages. Shiftless: +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always class skill Weapon Familiarity: Slings and treat any weapon with the word "halfling" in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Begin play speaking Common and Halfling. High Intelligence scores can choose from: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. 'Bard (Street Performer) Features' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple weapons, longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, whip, light armor, shields (except tower shields). No spells failure in light armor or shield. Spells: Arcane bard list. DC = 10 + Spell Level + CHA(9). Can swap spells at level 5 and every 3 after. Spontaneous casting. Streetwise: +4 level(9)/2 on Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (local), and Sleight of Hand checks, Diplomacy or Intimidate checks made to influence crowds, and Diplomacy checks to gather information Bardic Performance: Start as Move Action, maintain as Free. Audible or Visual components. Gladhanding: Earns double the normal amount of money from Perform checks. Standard action, use Bluff in place of a Diplomacy to improve a creature's attitude for 1 minute, after which its attitude becomes one step worse than originally. Cantrips: Unlimited casting per day. Versatile Performance (Ex): Oratory (Diplomacy, Sense Motive), Dance (Acrobatics, Fly) Well-Versed (Ex): +4 against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. Quick Change (Ex): Disguise as a standard action by taking a –5. Take 10 on Bluff and Disguise checks. Bluff to create a diversion as a swift action. Take 20 on a Bluff or Disguise once per day. 'Bardic Performances and Spells' Concentration: +18 + CHA(9) Penetration: +9 Bard(9) |-|Bardic Performances='Per Day: 29 rounds' + CHA(9) + Bard Level(9)x2 Distraction (Su): A bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. +21, Dance +21 Fascinate (Su): A bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Will DC 23 + Bard(9)/2 + CHA(9) Disappearing Act (Su): A street performer can use performance to divert attention from an ally. Will DC 23 + Bard(9)/2 + CHA(9) Harmless Performer (Su): A street performer can use performance to appear meek and unworthy of being attacked. Will DC 23 + Bard(9)/2 + CHA(9) Suggestion (Sp): A bard can use his performance to make a suggestion (as per the spell) to a creature he has already fascinated. Will DC 23 + Bard(9)/2 + CHA(9) Dirge of Doom (Su): A bard can use his performance to foster a sense of growing dread in his enemies, causing them to become shaken. Range: 30 ft. Madcap Prank (Su): A street performer can use performance to discomfit a target within 30 feet, causing its clothing to become tangled, its headgear to fall down over its eyes, or even causing it to slip and fall or otherwise be made to appear a fool. Reflex DC 23 + Bard(9)/2 + CHA(9) 1—blinded, 2—dazzled, 3—deafened, 4—entangled, 5—fall prone, 6—nauseated. Each effect lasts 1 round. |-|Cantrips='Per Day: Unlimited Castings' Known: 8 + Feat(2) DC: 19 Dancing Lights Detect Magic Ghost Sound Mage Hand Message Prestidigitation Read Magic Spark |-|Level 1='Per Day: 8' + CHA(3) Known: 7 + Feat(2) DC: 20 Expeditious Retreat Feather Fall Grease Hideous Laughter Silent Image Unseen Servant Ventriloquism |-|Level 2='Per Day: 6' + CHA(2) Known: 6 + Feat(2) DC: 21 Glitterdust Invisibility Calm Emotions Pyrotechnics Shatter Whispering Wind |-|Level 3='Per Day: 5' + CHA(2) Known: 4 Bard(4)) DC: 22 Blink Charm Monster Dispel Magic Haste 'Character Traits' Fate's Favored (Faith): +1 to any luck bonus (Ultimate Campaign) Unintentional Linguist (Social): +1 Linguistics and 1 language (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Expanded Arcana (Level 1): Add two cantrips known (Advanced Player's Guide) Fortunate One (Level 3): Additional use of adaptable luck (Advanced Race Guide) Expanded Arcana (Level 5): Add two level one spells known (Advanced Player's Guide) Expanded Arcana (Level 7): Add two level two spells known (Advanced Player's Guide) Spellsong (Level 9): Hide casting of a spell with perform check as swift action opposed by perception or sense motive. Or, use a round of performance with move action to continue a spell with concentration. (Ultimate Magic) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 81 = + INT(2)x9 + FC(9) Background Ranks(B): 18 = Base(2)x9 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Race Clss Trt Item Notes Acrobatics +0 | 0 - | 0 0(DEX) -0 - - - - Appraise +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - - Artistry +2 | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - - - Bluff +30 | 9 - | 3 9(CHA) 2 4 - 3 Climb +0 | 1 - | 0 -1(STR) -0 - - - - Craft +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - - - Dance +24 | 0 9 | 3 9(CHA) - - - 3 Acro, Fly Diplomacy +12 | 0 - | 0 9(CHA) - - - 3 Disable Device +1 | 1 - | - 0(DEX) -0 - - - - Disguise +20 | 1 - | 3 9(CHA) - 4 - 3 Escape Artist +12 | 9 - | 3 0(DEX) -0 - - - - Fly +0 | 0 - | - 0(DEX) -0 - - - - Handle Animal | 0 0 | - 9(CHA) - - - 3 Heal +0 | 0 - | - 0(WIS) - - - - Intimidate +12 | 0 - | 0 9(CHA) - - - 3 K. Arcana +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - - K. Dungeoneering +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - - K. Engineering +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - - K. Geography +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - - K. History +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - - K. Local +10 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - 4 - - K. Nature +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - - K. Nobility +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - - K. Planes +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - - K. Religion +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - - Linguistics +17 | 9 0 | 3 2(INT) 2 - 1 - Lore | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - - - Oratory +24 | 0 9 | 3 9(CHA) - - - 3 Diplo, Sense Perception +12 | 9 - | 3 0(WIS) - - - - Percussion +17 | 2 0 | 3 9(CHA) - - - 3 Handle, Intimid Perform +12 | 0 0 | 0 9(CHA) - - - 3 Profession | 0 0 | 0 0(WIS) - - - - Ride +0 | 0 - | - 0(DEX) -0 - - - - Sense Motive +0 | 0 - | 0 0(WIS) - - - - Sleight of Hand +18 | 9 0 | 3 0(DEX) -0 2 4 - - Spellcraft +14 | 9 - | 3 2(INT) - - - - Stealth +16 | 9 - | 3 0(DEX) -0 4 - - - Survival +0 | 0 - | - 0(WIS) - - - - Swim +0 | 1 - | - -1(STR) -0 - - - - Use Magic Device +16 | 1 - | 3 9(CHA) - - - 3 Notes: -4 Dance when jumping (size) Double money when performing Bluff to improve attitude 1 step for 1 minute, after 1 step worse (gladhanding) +4 Sleight of Hand to hide small objects in pocketed scarf +2 Disable Device with masterwork thieve's tools 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Circlet of Persuasion 4500 gp - lb Head Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Shoulders Dagger, Small (Concealed) - gp 0.5 lb Scarf Explorer's Outfit, Small - gp 0 lb Worn Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Worn (73.00 lbs.) Bedroll, Small - gp - lb Haversack (1.25) Blanket, Small - gp - lb Haversack (0.75) Caltrops (3) - gp - lb Haversack (6) Canteen - gp - lb Haversack (1) Cold-weather Outfit, Small 8 gp - lb Haversack (1.75) Cooking Kit - gp - lb Haversack (16) Doumbek with jingles, MW 100 gp - lb Haversack (0.75) Everburning Torch 110 gp - lb Haversack (1) Hammer - gp - lb Haversack (2) Ink 8 gp - lb Haversack (-) Inkpen - gp - lb Haversack (-) Paper (10) - gp - lb Haversack (-) Pipe, Masterwork Honey-oak 100 gp - lb Haversack (-) Pitons (20) - gp - lb Haversack (10) Rations, Halfling (2 days) 12 gp - lb Haversack (3) Shortsword, Small 10 gp - lb Haversack (1) Silk Rope (100 ft.) 20 gp - lb Haversack (10) Snowshoes - gp - lb Haversack (1) Tent, Small 10 gp - lb Haversack (5) Thieves' Tools, MW 100 gp - lb Haversack (2) Travel cake mix - gp - lb Haversack (5) Wand CLW, 13/13 charges 195 gp - lb Haversack (1) Waterskin, Small (3 days) - gp - lb Haversack (3) Wine (Vintage 2y, dry, red) - gp - lb Haversack (1.5) Headband of Alluring Charisma 36000 gp 1 lb Headband Mithral Chain Shirt +1, Small 2100 gp 6.25 lb Armor Shortbow, Small 30 gp 1 lb Held Arrows (20/20) - gp 1.5 lb Quiver Scarf, Small Pocketed 10 gp 0.25 lb Worn Spell Component Pouch - gp 2 lb Worn Pipeweed, Dwarven Ecstasy - gp - lb Pouch Totals: 46213 gp 18.5 lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: 0-19 20-39 40-60 60 120 300 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used Boar, Combat Trained 150 gp Don't Let It Go Animal Feed (6 days) 0.06 gp Don't Let It Go Bit and Bridle 2 gp Don't Let It Go Blanket, Medium 0.5 gp Don't Let It Go Rations, Halfling (4 days) 8 gp Don't Let It Go Saddle, Riding 10 gp Don't Let It Go Saddlebags (6) 24 gp Don't Let It Go Total Consumed: 194.56 gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: +6000 gp 1 DMC @lvl5 on 08/15/2016: +930 gp "Don't Let It Go": +27976 gp 6 DMC @lvl8 on 10/13/2017: +12960 gp Career Earnings: 47866 gp Carried Inventory: -46213 gp Living accommodations: -1000 gp Consumed or destroyed items: -194.56 gp Total: 458.44 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: 50 Gold: 8 Silver: 4 Copper: 4 Total: 66 'Character Notes' |-|People= Aishe - human slayer adventurer Charity - human paladin adventurer Francis John III - twin brother, retired adventurer, rum runner Francis John IV - father, master of ceremonies in Roughy River Hans Mancini - hired adventurers to save Yarendul Oaken - owns a trading post in the foothills of Yarendul Yosephus - aasimar cleric adventurer |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza Wandering Oaken's Trading Post - small shop in the foothills of Yarendul Roughy River - hometown of Francis John IV Yarendul - Island kingdom, once magically frozen over |-|Enemies= Alsa - former queen of Yarendul, slain by Francis John IV and friends Einna - new ruler of Yarendul, sister of the slain queen Sven - man at arms to Einna of Yarendul |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 6000 Initial GP: 6000 Don't Let It Go XP: 29428 Gold: 27976 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 8 = + Bard(8) + CON(0) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +2 Class Features: Streetwise, Bardic Performance, Cantrips, Gladhanding, Distraction, Fascinate, Disappearing Act Spells: Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Ghost Sound, Message, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall Feats: Expanded Arcana (Mage Hand, Prestidigitation) Adventure Skills: 9 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Aklo), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, Appraise, Climb Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|2=Level 2 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 14 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Class Features: Versatile Performance (Oratory), Well-versed Spells: Read Magic, Grease Feats: Adventure Skills: 18 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Auran), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, Disable Device, Disguise Background Skills: 4 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|3=Level 3 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 20 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +3 Class Features: Harmless Performer Spells: Spark, Hideous Laughter Feats: Fortunate One Adventure Skills: 27 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Draconic), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. Arcana, K. Dungeoneering Background Skills: 6 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|4=Level 4 Ability Score: +1 CHA Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 26 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 Class Features: Spells: Glitterdust, Invisibility Feats: Adventure Skills: 36 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Giant), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. Engineering, K. Geography Background Skills: 8 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|5=Level 5 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 32 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +4 to +4 Class Features: Quick Change Spells: Calm Emotions Feats: Expanded Arcana (Silent Image, Unseen Servant) Adventure Skills: 45 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Grippli), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. History, K. Local Background Skills: 10 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|6=Level 6 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 38 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +4 to +5 Class Features: Suggestion, Versatile Performance (Dance) Spells: Pyrotechnics Feats: Adventure Skills: 54 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Ignan), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. Nature, K. Nobility Background Skills: 12 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|7=Level 7 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 44 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +5 to +5 Class Features: Spells: Ventriloquism, Charm Monster, Blink Feats: Expanded Arcana (Shatter, Whispering Wind) Adventure Skills: 63 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Sylvan), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. Planes, K. Religion Background Skills: 14 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|8=Level 8 Ability Score: +1 CHA Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 50 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +5 to +6 Class Features: Dirge of Doom Spells: Haste Feats: Adventure Skills: 72 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Tengu), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, Swim, Use Magic Device Background Skills: 16 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|9=Level 9 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 56 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +6 to +6 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +6 to +6 Class Features: Madcap Prank Spells: Dispel Magic Feats: Spellsong Adventure Skills: 81 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Terran), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, 2 Perform (Percussion) Background Skills: 18 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|Future Ideas= Level 1 Spells See Alignment Level 2 Spells Aversion Detect Thoughts Level 3 Spells Speak with Animals Glibness Phantom Steed Sepia Snake Sigil Witness Level 4 Spells Adjustable Polymorph Dimension Door Dominate Person Invisibility, Greater Heroic Finale Modify Memory Rainbow Pattern Virtuoso Performance Speak with Plants 'Approvals' *'Replacement' - Francis John III *'Level 4' - Scott DeWar (Non-Judge) - 28 Jan 2016 *'Level 4' - perrinmiller (Judge) - 4 Feb 2016 *'Level 5' - Scott DeWar (Non-Judge) - 13 May 2016 *'Level 6' - KahlessNestor (Judge) - 17 Aug 2016 *'Level 7, 8, 9, Rebuild' - Reviewer - ## Month #### Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn